


Fraternities and Eternities

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, College AU, Drinking, Fingering, Frat boy!Zack, Gay Panic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mean Girls References, Mean girl references, Pining, crude language, kneck kissing, pot smoking, s/d undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is a frat boy. Frankie is the resident youtuber on campus. Zach asks Frankie out on a date because of a dare and chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

The sad thing was that Zach Rance had known about Frankie J. Grande for years. He had subscribed to him on YouTube when he fifteen and waited eagerly to see his new videos. There was something about his laughing eyes and flippant flamboyance that had entranced Zach.

But when Cody, his fellow frat member and roommate, asked him if he had ever heard who Frankie was before Ariana Grande, Zach had adjusted his pink hat and shook his head.

“I mean- what the fuck does he even do, you know? He struts around campus with that ugly chick - Veronica or Vicky or whatever- and that blue haired babe and Christine, and he pretends that he’s king of the castle. _Fuck_ Frankie,” Cody snarled.

“Yah, he’s kind of a prissy rich boy. But he does do shit besides leech from his sister’s fame- I mean I think I may have seen one of his videos or something,” Zach kept his eyes fixed on the tv screen like this conversation wasn't getting under his skin. Cody shrugged, picked up the remote, and changed the channel from Cartoon Network to CBS where a new episode of Big Brother was airing.

“God, Zach. If you want to fuck him all you to do is ask.”

“Oh please, I bet he would be all over me,” Zach bragged as he cracked open another beer, “I bet I could have him begging to be fucked by me within two- nah, one week!”

The door opened and Zach’s friend, Drew, returned from his class. He dropped onto the couch with a huge bag of chips and demanded to know what they were talking about. Cody explained Zach’s boast about Frankie, and Drew burst into laughter.

“Man, I would pay to see that. You’d have him begging to suck you off and then you’d be all like ‘Sike, fag’! His face! Please, do that. I bet he’s never been rejected a day in his life, and I would pay cash for him to know how it feels.”

“I bet I could do it. How much different could it be from picking up a girl?” Zach was talking out of his ass, but his friends were eating up every word.

“No, what you need to do is fucking infiltrate his whole little clique find out their- Frankie’s especially- dirty secrets. And then blow them up on the internet,” Drew was ranting and Zach giggled awkwardly. Zach was starting to feel uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. There was something unsettling with the way Cody and Drew were throwing around homophobic words and taunting Frankie when they didn't even know the kid, but he didn’t want to say anything in his defense and get attacked. So Zach laughed along- like always.

“It’ll be like Mean Girls! I’m Cady Heron and Frankie’s Regina George. Victoria would definitely be Karen - she’s so dumb- and Christine could be Gretchen Weiners even though her hair’s straight.”

Zach’s smile fell as Cody and Drew stared blankly at him, and Zach realized that the Mean Girl’s references had all gone over their heads. _God, why did his friends make him feel ashamed of everything that he enjoyed?_

The night dragged on. Zach had tried to change the topic to something neutral like the newest episode of Big Brother, but there was a commercial break, and Cody and Drew were having some sort of ‘Hate Frankie Sleepover’ that Zach had been forced into.

He would have said anything at that point to get them all to shut up so he decided to launch into his ‘master plan.’

“Okay, guys, chill. It’ll be easy. We have a frat party this coming friday, and I’ll invite Frankie to be my plus one.”

“How are you going to invite him? Dude, you don’t have the BALLS to just go up and ask him- do you?” Cody demanded.

Zach rolled his eyes and feigned self assurance, “A _detonator_ isn't afraid of some boy with pink hair and Justin Bieber pants.”

Zach, Cody, and Drew all high-fived, and that was the end of the conversation.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

He wasn’t afraid of Frankie J. Grande. No, nope he was not afraid at all of this glittery, peacock of a boy who looked like he was going to burst into a Madonna song. Zach wasn’t afraid- he was _terrified._

Zach heard him the next morning before he saw him. Frankie was surrounded by his posse loudly reciting quotes from last nights Big Brother episode, and it was so endearing that Zach genuinely wished -for the oddest moment- that he was actually friends with Frankie.

“Hey, Frankie, right?” Zach strolled over, smiled, and tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Frankie’s gaze was critical and piercing. Those eyes swept over him, lingering over his snapback and muscle shirt, before he smiled back. Zach was standing right in front of Frankie, but he had the feeling that there was a barrier between them.

“That’s my name, love. And before you ask- no, I don’t want to join your frat. Is there anything else you need?”

Zach felt his cheeks warm up as he shifted from foot to foot. Frankie was wearing some see through top that outlined his slender form, and his blonde hair was styled to the side. Even his glare was doing strange things to Zach.

_God, Frankie was making his dick hard._

Frankie raised his eyes in surprise, and Zach realized -too late- that he had just said that last part out loud. He giggled and tried to play it off like this was part of his plan. Victoria fixed her makeup in the mirror, oblivious to the whole conversation, and Christine, who was playing with Tim's hair, tilted her head in confusion.  

“Wow, a little forward aren't you? And here I thought that the Frat boy species hated my kind. What’s your name?”

“Zach. Well, really Zachary, but everyone calls me Zach- Zach Rance...Ugh, sorry, word vomit.”

To Zach’s surprise, Frankie actually laughed, and that made Zach smile. The barrier from before was beginning to thaw, and Frankie had turned his seat around all the way now to talk to him.

“As long as it’s not real vomit, Zach, then I’m good. So am I reading the signs right and you want to ask me on a date? Or are you going to _no homo_ and rejoin your buddies back there?”

"No- I mean yes I am asking you on a date. Not that I'm gay," Frankie raised an eyebrow at that, but Zach kept on rambling, "The Detonator Frat is having a party on Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one. It'll be fun! We can, like, play beer pong and, um-"

"Makeout? I hate fraternity's. I hate Frat boys. And I can think of better ways to spend a Friday night than surrounded by 'bro culture' and homoerotic games that will ultimately lead to nothing but guilt and denial." Frankie's eyes had dimmed and the interest from before was gone. Zach bit his lip in frustration, and he wanted to take back whatever he had said that made Frankie look so upset.

"We, um, we can go on a _real_ date then. If you're still interested I mean. I actually really want to get to know you better." 

Christine leaned in and whispered something into Frankie's ear. Frankie nodded and turned back to Zach.

"Why am I such a sucker for cute boys with bad pick up lines? Okay, fine, I can't say no to those puppy eyes, Zach. You'll pick me up at 7pm sharp. Don't be late. Don't disappoint." Zach's grin was automatic, and he almost burst into a cheer. Instead, he settled on silent fist pump, and his dumb brain kept focusing on the part where Frankie had called him cute and wondering if he had mean't it. 

"Oh, and to prove that this isn't a ploy concocted by one of you heinous frat boy minds to fuck around with the resident queer- _kiss me_." Zach froze up as Frankie mockingly puckered up his lips. Victoria, who had looked up from her mirror for the first time, watched in amusement, and Christine was cackling in the corner. Of course, Christine cackled at everything and Victoria was probably just confused about why she had gotten out of bed in the first place, but, still, it felt like everyone's eyes where on him.

Zach gave Frankie a chaste peck on the lips. Someone whistled.

"Good, I'll be expecting more of that on Friday, Zachary. Remember- don't be late."

 


	2. Backfire

It was already Thursday afternoon by the time that Zach realized that he had no idea what two people- let alone two boys- did on a date together. It had been years since he had gone on an actual date. In college, he hooked up with random girls one night and forgot their name in the morning. If he thought about it really hard then it must have been back in eighth grade when him and his cousin took those girls to the movies. Had that been a fun date? All he could remember was that she was a slobbery kisser, and the movie was horrible.

Now, Zachary Rance was an eighteen year old frat boy who had just asked the resident blogger on campus for a date as part of a dare. Except, Zach wasn't sure how far he was willing to go on the premise of a dare. Would they kiss? _Definitely._ Would they snuggle? _Probably._ Would they give each-other hand jobs? _Maybe._

The worst part was that a secret voice in Zach's head was excited for this date and not just because he was a fan of Frankie's videos. He wondered what Drew and Cody would say if they knew how much he unironically liked Frankie.

Of course, he realized, Drew and Cody didn't have to know what happened on this date. A selfish part of him wanted to keep Frankie all to himself. Zach still hadn't told them about the peck on the lips from the other day, but rumors about the incident where already spreading around campus like wildfire.

"I heard from Christine today that you've been putting the moves on Frankie," Cody revealed to him as he flopped down on the coach, "Yo, so what are you going to do to mess with that peacock? I say take him to the shitty-ist hole in the wall and demand a blowjob in a dirty stall."

Zach gulped, the thought of Frankie on his knees for him making his mind go to strange places, but he only shook his head.

"Nah, like you said I have to reel him in a little and gain his trust if I want him to spill any secrets. God, he loved it when I kissed him. It was hot- for him of course...I plan on making this date the best like it's actually real."

"I like that plan! Ugh, do you think he expects you to kiss him again or whatever, bro?"

"I think so." Zach replied evenly and changed the subject.

 _I hope so_ , he thought.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Wow, um, you look really hot. Like- really, _really_ hot." Zach felt like an utter asshole when he knocked on Frankie's door and saw how nicely Frankie was dressed. The older boy had his blonde hair sleeked back and a tight red v-neck on. Zach, on the other hand, was wearing a muscle tank with the words _Sun's Out Gun's Out,_ a pair of scuffed sneakers, and his hair wasn't even brushed. At least he had remembered to put on deodorant.

Zach handed Frankie the daises that he had picked from the garden, and Frankie accepted them with a small smile.

"Am I making your dick hard? Because that's what I was going for," Frankie leaned up and pecked Zach on the lips again. Zach automatically grinned at the affection. So far, so good.

"I'm sorry if this a lame date, but I don't usually go out with girls- or boys. Like- at all," Zach wasn't sure what it was about Frankie that made him unable to control his tongue, "Hey, don't laugh- I tried! I did some research and found out that there's a fair a little bit away. My friend got me a couple free tickets for rides, but I have twenty bucks so I can buy you any food you want. Maybe I'll even win you a teddy bear."

"You're adorable. Honestly, you are, Zach."

Frankie kissed him on the cheek again, and Zach thought that his heart may have stopped for a moment from all the praise. The kiss made him want to buy Frankie a thousand more tickets and win him the largest stuffed bear. _God, he was pathetic._

They walked to the fair because Zach didn't have a car and it was nice out in the cool September air. There was a faint breeze, and the exertion as they hiked up a hill made Frankie's cheeks pink. It was perfect.

Frankie was more lively and fun in person. He told Zach a crazy story about how he had adopted a puppy only to find out it was some rare breed of wolf, and how his little sister, Ari, had wanted to keep it anyways. Zach laughed and wanted to hear more, and Frankie was happy to indulge him in pointless chatter. By the time they reached the fair, they both had rosy cheeks and bright smiles. Frankie had put Zach's flowers behind his ear.

As the evening went on in a blur of cotton candy and silly rides that they where too old for, Zach noticed that he was gravitating closer to Frankie. He took any excuse to brush his hands or press against his side.

They where on the Ferris wheel, and Frankie was quoting a house guest from an episode of Big Brother when Zach was overwhelmed by the desire to kiss Frankie. Not a peck. A real kiss. What was wrong with him? 

"Dude, this date was perfect. You're even more smart and funny and nice in person. I don't even know how that's possible? And you listen to me even when I'm telling a really dumb joke and you laugh too. It's weird- like, literally, I think I'm kinda falling in love with you."

Frankie laughed and shifted his gaze, "You're a pretty nice kid yourself- as nice as Frat boys get that is."

"What do you have against fraternities?"

"I'm not a prude. I have nothing against the concept of a group of boys all bonding together with the help of alcohol, low ambitions, and oddly kinky initiation rites. Oh, come on, you know it's true. It's just the amount of homoerotoicism and suppression in the frat culture pisses me off. The _no homo_ mentality, you know? I found it odd that you asked me out on a date."

Zach felt his cheeks heat up, "But dude, look at how the people look like ants on the ground from where we are. Cool right?"

"It's okay, Zach, I get it. This was still a nice date.," Frankie's voice sounded strained and Zach's stomach twisted.

He regretted making this evening feel so much like an actual date because this was just a dumb dare. He needed to go back to his apartment and get some weed and take his mind off of complicated shit.

Why deal with a crisis when he could suppress the fuck out of it with enough hits? Why contemplate the way that he shivered when Frankie grazed his arm when he could put his music on full blast until he couldn't feel the chills? Why try and deal with the fact that he was genuinely attracted to a man when he could ignore it?

Zach was a mess.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach should have ended the 'date' by walking Frankie back to his dorm and explaining that this was just a cruel, elaborate scheme hatched by three frat boys and that Zach couldn't be a part of this anymore. Zach should have explained that he had been playing a role all evening and that he was really straight. 

Zach did none of that. Instead, he pulled on Frankie's hand and told him to come into his dorm room for a goodnight smoke. Cody was at the frat party tonight, and he wouldn't be back until four or five in the morning so they would have the whole night to themselves.

"I'll pass. Pot isn't really my poison of choice," Frankie explained as he reclined on the coach. He was sitting so close to Zach that he could probably smell the perspiration mixed with deodorant on him. When he started to stroke Zach's leg, Zach didn't say anything but leaned into the touch. God, he was so easy right now that it was embarrassing.

"Your loss. I've been smoking almost every week since I was fifteen," Zach explained as he sucked in the smoke and blew it out. The effect was almost immediate and the tension evaporated from his body. All the emotions that had boiled inside of him for the date left: the anxiety, uncertainty, and confusion. His mind was a still pool once again, and he could concentrate on the way that Frankie's hands where massaging his leg.

"Should I be concerned, Zachary? That's ALOT of pot...what have you been trying to forget?"

"Not forget exactly. Sometimes, my brain goes really fast, and I think about- about things that I don't want to," Frankie's hand was creeping higher as Zach took another hit, "It's a way to relax."

"Well, I know more pleasant things to do to prevent thinking."

"Oh, yeah?" Zach bit back a groan as Frankie's fingers, ever so lightly, traced the outline of the bulge in his pants. Frankie leaned over and pressed a kiss on his lips, but this kiss was deeper than the others. There was nothing chaste or innocent about the way that Frankie was sucking at his bottom lip, and Zach was desperately pushing back into the touches. His mind was floating, and all he could think about was how strange Frankie's stubble felt against his skin.

"You like this? _Hmm?_   You where such a gentleman taking me out today- most boys just buy me drinks. Do you want there to be a happy ending tonight?" Frankie's fingers where playing at the edges of his waistband, and Zach's erection was obvious in his khaki pants. The sluggish part of his brain seemed to think it was a good idea to nod his head and close his eyes. If he was being honest with himself he didn't want Frankie to stop- ever.

"Roses are red. Violet's are blue...No one makes my dick harder than you."

"You're such a romantic," Frankie teased.

Frankie slipped his fingers below his clothing and grasped him. Zach gasped, all the blood that had been warming his face moving lower, and he rutted into the touch. The feeling of having another man hold him so intimately was overwhelming, and Frankie wasn't even jerking him off yet. At this rate, he may cum from the feeling of being held down alone.

"C-can you move your hand a lil' bit?" He whispered, amazed that he could still form english words, and Frankie smiled sweetly at him. 

"Of course, Zach-attack. But first I have to tell you something that's been eating away at me all night. The truth is- I only went out with you because of a dare, okay? Christine dared me to get into your pants. And I've won the bet because I _literally_ have my hand in your pants...so we don't have to go any further if you don't want to. Unless you want to?"

Zach didn't know why they where talking so much when Frankie _literally_ had his hand wrapped around his dick. Did people really talk so much during these sort of things? Or had he been doing it wrong all these years? But Frankie had told him not to move, and he didn't want to disobey him. Instead, he swallowed and tried to form an intelligent thought through the haze of arousal and weed.

"It's okay. It's okay, Frankie, it's all okay. I only went on a date with you because of a dumb dare from Cody. So, we're like, even? Now will you please, please, please, please, _please_ just hold me down and jerk me off?"

Frankie laughed, amused at the thought they where both here to win bets from their friends, and finally moved his hand. Zach groaned because it was so hot, and the best part was the way that Frankie was looking down at him. Frankie's eyes where hooded and soft like he was staring down at something precious, and Zach didn't know what he had done to deserve such a look. All he knew was that Frankie's fingers where working him off, and he wasn't going to last for more than a minute.

Zach, despite his best attempts to stifle it, was making embarrassing groaning and whimpering sounds that made Frankie kiss him gently on the lips. He bit his bottom lip, but a soft _Frankie_ slipped out before he arched his back and came inside his underwear. 

Frankie pulled out his fingers, which where covered in cum, and wiped them on Zach's shirt.

"What was that for?"

"For taking me out because of a dare!"

Zach was going to retaliate that Frankie had only accepted due to a dare, but Frankie leaned in and recaptured his lips. All the other kisses that he had ever experienced in his life melted away under the intensity of this. Zach clutched at Frankie's shirt, and he felt Frankie's hard on against his thigh. He had almost forgotten that Frankie hadn't gone off yet.

Zach tried not to think about it too much when he undid Frankie's belt. After all, he had done this to himself a million times. It couldn't be so hard? He stroked Frankie quickly and stared at the ceiling as Frankie peppered his neck with thank you kisses. Frankie was whispering nonsensical things like _you're doing so well_  or _what a good job_  and the praise was barely sexual, but Zach almost got hard again.

Frankie came in Zach's hand, and Zach returned the favor by rubbing it on Frankie's shirt.

"What was that for?" 

"Marking my territory." 

Zach giggled when he said it, ready to blame anything he said on the pot or post-orgasm feelings, but Frankie just kissed him in reply. He fell asleep feeling content with the universe, and the way that the evening had turned out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach woke up guilty and embarrassed as he stared down at his cum-stained shirt. He felt dirty in his soiled boxers, and there was bruise marks on his hips. God, how hard had Frankie been holding him?

Frankie was long gone, but at least Cody and Drew weren't there to see him this wrecked.

The only evidence that last night hand't been a hallucination, besides his ruined clothing, was the daisy that he had picked for Frankie and the ticket stub on the table. There was also a new text from a number that Zach didn't recognize that read _I dare you to take me on another date xoxo_

He stared at the text, typed a reply, deleted it, and stared some more. All he could think about was how much he wanted there to be another date, but how how would he explain it to his friends?

Zach pressed the phone to his chest and sighed- _he was fucked._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach will soon be fucked (in more ways than one)! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love any comments (really they make my life) :D


	3. The Failure

"Where have you been? I invited Christine and Amber over to watch a movie and smoke a little weed- you down for a double date?" Cody asked when Zach came into their room one afternoon to search for his Economics textbook. There was an odd silence, and Zach avoided direct eye contact as he looked for his book.

"I told you _twice_ that I'm staying with a friend. And I've been trying to give up smoking because it was taking over my life. It's nothing against you, dude, I'm just trying something a little...different."

"Yah, okay, whatever. You can ditch me for some sorority hoe if you want. But at least give me this- is she hot?"

"Oh, yah. This one is a _smoke bomb_ \- I can't stay away! A total package- humor and intelligence and ambition and a killer body to top it off. It's bad, man, I don't want to make it official or anything so we just say that it's a 'friends with benefit's situation, but I've never felt so- so attached," Zach felt his cheeks warm up and he licked his lips. He turned around to gauge Cody's reaction only to see his best friend was texting and zoning him out.

"Huh?" Cody looked up as he realized that Zach had finished, "So she's hot?"

"Yes, Cody. She's hot. Later," Zach slammed the door and gave the middle finger to the door. He was sick and tired of hanging out with people who couldn't care less if he dropped dead. When was the last time Cody had asked him how he was doing? Thinking? Feeling?

Zach's pocket vibrated, and he smiled as he read the text.

- _Missed u while u where in class...how does breakfast for dinner and backrubs sound, love? xoxo_  

- _U kno me 2 well ;)_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Frankie and Zach became inseparable.

It was impossible for Frankie to go anywhere without Zach running along after him, and the campus could barely handle their antics. They ate together. They cuddled up in the same bed together (Frankie's roomate, JohnEric, was never there and so no one saw them.) They studied in the library together. They went to football games and events together. They even started to make You tube videos together. 

The rumors, which had already been burning up the school, now consumed social media.  Zach would sometimes be sitting close to Frankie, hand around his waist, only to feel eyes and whispers following them. There where gossip blogs dedicated to figuring out their relationship, which Zach choose to take as a compliment. He only shook his head at their attempts to decode his actions because not even Zach knew _what the fuck he was doing_. The word 'confused' was a laughable understatement. 

Zach would scroll through the comments on Frankie's videos that he was featured in, and they made him nervous. _Omigod! I love Zankie! Can't wait for another video! Pls do the boyfriend tag!_ one read, but another was _that boy in the pink hat want Frankie's dick so bad lol gaaaay_. He closed out the tab and tried not to think too much about public perception.

Then they went viral.

It was, of course, the dumbest video- only one minute long. Him and Frankie where at an aquarium, and Frankie kept kissing his neck as he tried to look at the fish; Frankie was shoving the camera in his face and Zach was giggling. Then he said the world's dumbest thing, and his words -spoken carelessly- would come back to haunt him.

"Dude, you're making me feel all tingly when you do that...Does it make me gay if I'm in love with a homosexual?"

Frankie laughed and pecked Zach on his pouting lips as he whined out  _Fraaaannnkiiieee_.

The video gained half a million views in under 5 hours, and the hits just leaped up by the thousands every time Zach refreshed. Another famous youtuber had made fun of them, and the video was making it's way through internet forums and subcultures; the girls on Tumblr where reblogging it and adding witty commentary, and twitter had responded  _#yesZachitdoes,_ which had been trending for an hour. There was even a meme going around with his face on it, and he had been dubbed by parts of the internet who had never heard of him as the ultimate No Homo guy.

Zach wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. So he did both.

"Zach, baby, I can take down the video if you want. I just thought that it was funny, and you never told me that I couldn't post it. Oh, come on, don't cry. I hate it when you cry- I didn't know anything like this would happen and it's not really a big deal if you think about it-"

"If I think about it? If I think about it I'm going to go crazy because my frat boys are all texting me asking what's going on, and even my Mom has tried to call me three times in the last 20 fucking minutes. If I think about it then I would realize I'm the butt of every internet joke. So, yes, Frankie, nothing is wrong- except everyone now thinks that I'm gay!" Zach exploded and threw his phone down on Frankie's bed. Frankie tried to hug him, but Zach pushed him away and crossed his hands protectively  in front of his chest.

"What's so wrong with being gay?"

"I mean- nothing's wrong with it. You know that I don't care that you're into men. It's just that I'm not gay. I'm not! I'm 100% straight. I like women. Will you stop giving me that look?"

"Zach," Frankie's voice was soft and he spoke slowly, "It doesn't matter what the world thinks you are as long as _you_ know who you are. If you're into women then you're into women. If you're not than that's none of their business. I'm trying to be patient- I really am- but why are you so angry and defensive all the time?"

_"Because I'm not fucking gay!"_

"Ok, you're not gay! I get it. I can just give you platonic hand job, right? Is it all okay as long as you say _no homo_  when you cum all over my chest? But if you're 'not fucking gay'- then I'm just a joke to you! I'm not asking much, Zachary Rance. I'm not asking you to make a coming out video or call your mom or stand on the roof of your fraternity with a megaphone and tell them you like dick, but at least come out to _me_ before you cum on me again!" Frankie's cheeks where red, and his face was stretched tight. He looked like he might start to cry too, and Zach didn't know what to say.

"Yah-well- uh- _fuck you_!" 

Zach stormed out of Frankie's dorm, cheeks flushed red, and realized that there was no one he wanted to speak to right now and nowhere he wanted to go. Why was Zach so upset by all of this? Why did it make him feel this way? Why where his hands shaking and his eyes strained and his heart breaking? Frankie was right, afterall, if he was as straight as he proclaimed then he could just laugh at the video and know that at the end of the day he wanted to sleep with women.

Zach found the most secluded spot on campus- a spot in the library that no one ventured into- and allowed himself another moment of grief. He was the world's most sensitive frat boy, and all he wanted was to run back to Frankie and hide in his arms. 

The word 'confused' was a laughable understatement. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach went on that date with Amber and it was as awful as he could have imagined. Yes, she was beautiful and kind, and she was trying hard to be entertaining, but Zach couldn't feel an ounce of attraction or interest. She kept talking, and his mind kept wandering away from the cafe.

Her hands found his leg, and Amber started to stroke them. This made Zach feel uncomfortable in all the worst possible ways. He had to remind himself that he was happy because he was on a date with smoke bomb who looked like she might put out at the end of the night. 

"Zach, are you listening?"

"Hm? What?"

"I asked if you had spoken to Frankie recently...He's always asking about how you've been. It's pretty weird not seeing you two attached from the hip," Amber mused, and Zach shifted in his seat away from her invasive hands.

"We're, uh, not really talking right now. It's no big deal. I've only known him for two months now so it wasn't like we where _that_ close."

Amber shrugged and played with her salad. She gave Zach a reproachful look.

"Well, at least you looked happy then. This is a date, Zach, not a death sentence. All you've done all night is stare longingly at your phone, and I'm ready to go home."

Zach should have jumped up and kissed her or told her that she was wrong and that he wanted to date her, but that would be a lie. Zach was tired of this elaborate lie that his life had become. He did things he didn't want to do and said things he didn't mean to impress people that didn't give two shits about him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

He got high on the weekdays and drunk on the weekends and tried not to think about Frankie.

Zach was wasted out of his mind- plastered. He pulled a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes into the bathroom and fucked her over the toilet. He came inside of the condom, and she told him to pull out because she wasn't into it. Then he threw up in the toilet.

If Zach had been a mess before then he wasn't sure what category he fell into now. Those blogs that had loved him so much and twitters that used to post gifs of his smiling face now bitterly showed images of him taking too many shots or passing out in the middle of a lecture hall. Zach, as much as he didn't want to see it, found pictures of Frankie all over boys. 

Frankie made a video entitled "Why You Should Never Date A Frat Boy," and Zach knew immediately that it was supposed to be a slap in the face to him, but Zach wasn't even mad. He watched the video and found himself giggling at the absurdity of it all. He tweeted _Love the video @FrankieJGrande...but u know that frat boys r the BEST. ;)_

Frankie responded five minutes later with _Good to know ur still obsessed with me @Ranceypants! Do u still no homo after u kiss boys?_

_@FrankieJGrande fuck u Zach replied._

_@Ranceypants I'd let u, but u wld like it too much xoxo_

Zach closed out twitter as his dashboard was flooded with his friends and fangirls all tweeting him questions. There would be more rumors circulating then ever, but Zach was feeling fed up with this pattern that he was falling back into. Yes, he could smoke or drink away these feeling, but they would still be there. Cody, who was scrolling through his twitter, looked up and started to ask him something, but Zach was already out the door.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

He ran, his revelation filling him with adrenaline, and he pounded on Frankie's door. Zach was tired of the games of cat and mouse they would play online, and he was ready to face Frankie again. No more hiding behind screens or tweets or shady Youtube videos.

"Zach, what do you-" Zach grabbed him and kissed him like he had wanted to for weeks. Frankie, at first stiff against him, relaxed into his touch. Frankie threaded his hands into Zach's hair and peppered his mouth with kisses. Zach wanted to melt into Frankie's touch, but he was feeling aggressive and possessive at the sight of Frankie after so long.

"I know we should probably talk about it, but right now all I know is that I want you. And I'm not really that straight- like only 39% straight. I'm sorry for all the things that I said, but I was so scared. And- and I'm a little gay. For you."

"A little?" 

Frankie grabbed Zach's shirt and pulled him down for another searing kiss. 

"Alright, 41%...mhhh...45%?...ahhh, yes, Frankie- 51%. And if you keep looking at me like that then it'll keep going up. God, I want you."

"You're such a lunatic, and I love it. Only _you_ would think of sexuality like a fluctuating percentage, Zachary. I hate it- I hate how much that I love you!"Frankie pushed Zach down on the bed and told Zach not to move an inch. Zach, whose body had been racing with energy and thoughts and feelings, immediately shut down at Frankie's command, and if that wasn't amazing then he didn't know what was. 

Frankie crawled on top of Zach, and slowly, cruelly, rocked against him. Zach tried to reach up and touch Frankie, but Frankie slapped his hands away. Frankie kissed him, and Zach could tell from the evil glint in Frankie's eyes that he planned to torture Zach in the best possible way for their fall out. 

"Mhh, you're so hard, and I haven't even taken off any of our clothes. Tell me again how straight you are, baby?" Frankie was rubbing himself very purposefully against Zach, and the friction was agonizing pleasure. Zach groaned and moaned with reckless abandon, and he didn't care if his strained voice leaked through the thin college walls. Let them all know how fucked Zach was. Let them hear his whimpering and feel the vibrations of the bed as it shook.

"Frankie, god, it feels so good. I wanna, um, you know-"

"What do you want? I'll give you anything, but you have to say the words. Come on," Frankie whispered into his mouth, and Zach was painfully hard. He wanted so may things but the words couldn't form in his mouth. He stared up helplessly at Frankie who took pity on him.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Zach shook his head.

"Do you want a hand job?" Zach shook his head.

"Do you want me to finger you?" Zach froze and nodded ever so slightly. He wanted to bury his head in the pillow, embarrassed by his desires, but Frankie wouldn't let him be ashamed. They kissed again, deep and slow, and Frankie murmured sweet words of encouragement like _I'll make it feel so good for you_ or _you'll like it so much._ Zach only rolled over on  his side as Frankie rummaged for lube in his drawer.

Frankie undressed him, and he was so gentle that it was painful. Every time he kissed Zach, he wished that Frankie would slap him instead. Frankie's fingers slipped into his underwear and massaged him, and Zach moaned _Frankie_ in response. Frankie hadn't even inserted a single finger, and he was already wrecked. He could feel Frankie's erection against his leg.

It felt weird at first. But when Frankie's fingers, coated in lube, brushed against his G-spot for the first time, he arched his back. Frankie started to develop a tempo, and Zach pushed back onto those fingers. It all felt too much and too good, and his erection, still untouched, strained against his boxers. Frankie was whispering more dirty things in his ears like how he wanted to _fuck Zach_ or _spank him until his cheeks where red_. No one had ever said anything like that to him before, and Zach liked it. Zach whimpered as Frankie found his sweet spot again, and he longed to touch himself

Frankie had pity on Zach, and moved his other hand to stroke him. Zach came as soon as he was touched;he came panting and groaning and rocking against Frankie's fingers. God, he had never had an orgasm like that. When Frankie took his fingers out, he grumbled in protest. 

"Awww, you like that, Zach attack? I can't wait until I cum inside you for the first time- you'd like that so much more" Frankie was stroking himself, still hard from before, and Zach felt guilty for leaving him untouched. Zach, wordlessly, pushed Frankie's hands away, pulled down Frankie's pants and boxers, and started to suck him off. Zach had never given another man a blowjob, and he hoped to make up his inexperience with enthusiasm. 

Frankie didn't say anything, but there was a hand in Zach's hair guiding him. He told Zach to be still again, and Zach did as he was told.He let his body go limp, and he realized that he wasn't giving a blowjob as much as letting Frankie fuck his mouth; Zach almost became hard again at the thought. 

Frankie moaned, and Zach could tell by the noises that he was making that he was going to cum. So, he pulled away, and let Frankie come on his face, which shouldn't have been so erotic, but it was. God, everything with Frankie was better. Frankie could do anything right now, and Zach would find it arousing.

"That's a good look for you- cum on your face. What do you think the boys in your frat would say?"

"They would probably be jealous," Zach giggled as he and Frankie kissed. He still hadn't wiped his face clean, but Frankie looked ready to lick it off him.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they where."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach unofficially moved in with Frankie, and things got better. They fooled around day and night, but Zach stayed away from any labels.

When his friends asked him about what was going on with Frankie, Zach told them that they where best friends. Drew rolled his eyes at that and Cody put quotation marks around the phrase to mock him; Zach distanced himself from Cody and Drew.

He still went to frat parties but spent the night with Frankie, which got the rumor mill turning once more, but he was not ready to come clean. 

Zach was afraid that it wasn't enough for Frankie.

"I promised myself that I would never date a frat boy," Frankie whispered into his ear as they lay cuddled post sex, "Then again, I don't think we're even dating. So maybe I'm not breaking any of my rules."

"I think of you as my boyfriend. I really do. Sometimes, I wish that we could be, like, _together._ It would be amazing to go and dumb couple things like buy grocerys or pick out an apartment," Zach murmured into his pillow, and he was shocked by his own sober honesty. Frankie only stroked his arm, wise enough not to press any further, and kissed Zach's shoulder.

They lay there, chest to chest, listening to the sound of each other's gentle breathing. It was quiet moments like these that made Zach want to climb onto the roof of his fraternity with a megaphone and announce to the world his love for Frankie. He was sure that these feelings mean't something more than a quick hand or blow job. 

Zach closed his eyes and concentrated on Frankie's scent. This was Zach's oasis. He could bask in Frankie's warmth for the rest of his life and be content, and he _wanted_ to. He wanted this more than an all-exclusive pass to see Tiger Woods or a bag stuffed to the brim full of weed. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything else.

"We could be together- for real. Why not?" Frankie made it sound like such an easy question, and Zach wished that it was all so simple.

"You know why, Frankie. Fuck, why do you have to heap the guilt on every time we're enjoying ourselves? I love you more than any person I've ever met in my entire life, but don't pretend like I promised you _eternity_ or something. This is nice- for now."

"God, I'm the world's most delusional gay man. What does a frat boy know about eternity? 

Frankie sighed, and started to hum a song that Zach couldn't recognize as he traced patterns into his skin. Zack didn't say anything, but he thought, for a moment, that maybe eternity wouldn't be too long for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach is emotionally constipated


	4. Backup Plan

His mother called him two days before spring break, and she didn't waste a minute before launching into an attack.

“Zach, this Frankie boy- he’s all over your Twitter and Instagram and Facebook. Every picture I see, he’s there. Then there’s that strange video circulating the internet where you two kiss- and you haven’t called me in months. Is there something you want to talk about with me, Zach?”

Zach wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he lay in Frankie’s bed, and he curled into the warm spot that Frankie had left. It was silent as he tried to process the words firing at him through the speaker.

“Um, I have to go to class, Mom,” Zach lied, “Can we do this later?”

“No, Zachary Rance! We are doing this right now- what’s been going on with you? It’s like you’re this-this person that I don’t recognize anymore!”

Zach moved the phone away from his ear and rubbed his temples. It was way too early in the morning to be dealing with this. His brain didn't even turn on until he had a bowl of breakfast fruit loops, and the bathroom door was wide open so maybe he was staring at Frankie getting out of the shower and having trouble concentrating. God, Frankie looked good in the morning- tan and sexy.

“Mom, you’re freaking me out. I don’t even understand what the question is?”

“Zachary! Please, I’m concerned. You don’t call. You don’t text. None of your roommates will talk to me either. Your RA, Derrick, says you haven’t been sleeping in your dorm room for a while. The only reason I haven’t contacted the school administrators is that your grades have -miraculously- improved.”

“Mom, I’m sorry for not talking to you. I’ve just been trying to figure stuff out, okay? Look- I’m coming home for spring break,” Zach promised as Frankie walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel, “ _I promise I’ll explain everything then_.”

Zach hung up, feeling guilty, and he stretched back on the bed watching as Frankie changed. He had come to accept that he was attracted to boys- specifically a boy named Frankie J. Grande- but he had kept this precious secret between Frankie and himself. After all, it was their personal life.

Sometimes Zach had trouble processing the idea that he was regularly having sex (well just blow jobs and hand jobs and fingering but still) and in love (or at least he thought he was) with someone of the opposite gender, and he hadn't even come out to his friends or family. It wasn't like he had planned to lie to them about the most important person in his life. Zach had just fallen in love so suddenly and completely that he had barely processed the world spinning around him. He wondered what his mother would think about Frankie.

Frankie smiled at him, eyes racking over his body, and Zach felt himself harden immediately under the intensity of the stare. He had never been so attached to someone before, but he enjoyed every moment of their connection. It only took a single text ( _want to finger you until you can’t say my name_ ) or one heated glance until  Zach was ready to go.

“If it wasn't so endearing, I would be embarrassed by how quickly you get flustered. God, the amount of pent up sexual energy you have, Zach, astonishes me everyday.”

“Well, Franklin, the first thing I told you was that you make my dick hard.”

“And then you told me you were straight. Sometimes, I wonder if even _you_ know what you’re doing or if you’re just stumbling around in the dark.”

“It’s always dark in the closet,” Zach mumbled, and Frankie burst into laughter ruining their serious moment.

Frankie crawled on top of him and pressed kisses on his cheek and neck while running his fingers up and down Zach's chest. If it wasn't the phone-call hanging above Zach’s head then this moment would have been perfect

Zach sighed and stared up at Frankie, and wondered why it felt so impossible to put a label on what they had in each other. Was Frankie his best friend or lover or partner-in-crime or secret boyfriend? He felt pressure to summarize their relationship into a neat sentence, but he couldn't condense Frankie into a couple words. Zach wanted to explain all of these thoughts and feelings to Frankie, but he was never good at being poetic or romantic.

Instead he said, “I’m not sure about a lot of things, Frankie, but I know for sure that I really want to suck you off right now.”

“I love you,” Frankie whispered in his ear as he threw his towel recklessly to the floor, and Zach was too busy with his lips to reply.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Zach had to go back before he moved forward.

So he attended a frat party for the first time in a _long_ time. He had been avoiding all of his old friends, eating with Frankie and Victoria, and when they spotted him on campus he would scamper off like a coward. But Zach was a frat boy at heart and frat boys weren't afraid of anything.

He didn't do anything dumb like stand up on the billboard table and scream his ever dying love for Frankie. Instead, when they asked him where he had been all these months he told them he was seeing someone new.

"Lemme guess- Frankie?" Cody was bitter, probably because Zach didn't hang out with him anymore, but he didn't seem disgusted by the thought.

"Yah, we're together."

"Like _together_ together?"

Zach nodded, and the universe didn't implode. The students kept dancing and the DJ kept playing songs and Cody took another sip of his beer. There was something freeing about putting the words into motion, and Zach hadn't realized the importance before now.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Frankie had to fly out to see his sister perform over spring break so Zach went home without him. He texted Frankie the entire time with little smiley faces and hearts, but he was more nervous then he let on. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell his mother, but he knew it would be the truth.

"Zach, it's so good to see you," his mother kissed him on the forehead after a long hug, and they walked to her car from the train station. Zach kept trying to figure out where exactly to start or how to broach the topic because he  wanted to be both tactful and forthcoming. But tact was Frankie's strength. 

"Mom, I'm sorta seeing someone," he announced as they sat down in the car.

"Who? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? Is _that_ what all this weird behavior is about? Well, she must be a special girl-"

"Boy." 

"What?" His mother looked at him, and it felt like it was the first time that she had looked at him in years. The car went deadly silent, and Zach listened to the train distantly rumbling as they sat there like strangers. 

"I'm, um, I'm dating a _he_ not a- a _she_ ," Zach stuttered out, and he wasn't sure what he should look at or do with his hands. 

"Zach, you're not gay. That's ridiculous! Like I could have a gay son? No, you're just- just a little confused that's all. We're going to talk about this, and you'll see. Okay?" There was pain in his mother's eyes.

"Mom, I'm not confused. Not anymore. I know that I'm not, like, straight. Not completely. Maybe I'm bi or fluid or somewhere in between. But it's about more than gender with Frankie. He's honestly the funniest, smartest person I've ever met. I'm serious! Yes, it was a little strange for me to want to be with a boy, but, for the first time in my life, I feel happy. He makes me very very very happy. Do you understand?"

It was silent again. This was the part where she was supposed to say that she still loved him or that it was all going to be okay. Zach had seen all the cliche movies with the dramatic coming outs, but this was real life. Real life couldn't be wrapped up in a forty minute episode.

Instead, his mother started the engine and adjusted the rear view mirror. She drove in silence all the way home, and Zach fiddled awkwardly with his phone and texted Frankie small < 3's and _I miss u_ 's as if to communicate his longing. 

Zach cried before he went to sleep that night. His old bedroom was dark, and he could hear his mom downstairs screaming at his father. He felt, small and scared, like it was high school all over again, and Drew had called him out for staring at another boy for too long or never kissing girls unless drunk. The old fears crawled out from his childhood walls, which he could never cover with NSYNC posters, and they filled him with doubt and self-loathing. Not even Peyton's embrace could bring him peace.

_-Babe, u haven't responded to my texts...How are u????_

_-Shit. I miss u so much n the more I text u the more alone I feel. I hate this._

_-What's wrong, Zachattack?_

_-I think I just figured out why I spent the last 7 yrs higher than balls n I don't want to go back to that. I don't wanna hide anymore. I don't want to be just another fucking frat boy too afraid of love. I need to fuck. cuddle. kiss. I need u. And everyone should know the truth..._

_-Zach, baby, you don't have to do anything insane! I love u, Zach!!!! And I  know u love me too. That's good enough xoxo_

_-No, it's not. It's not good enough, Frankie, and u kno it. But I have a plan :)_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

When Zach did something, he did it _big_. He had no time for half-assed moves or bullshit attempts, and he was tired of hiding from the world like his love was something to be ashamed of. He was tired of kissing girls when he wanted to kiss Frankie. He was tired of his relatives asking if he was going to get a girlfriend when he had an amazing boyfriend. Go Grande or go home, right? 

So he woke up the next morning, put on his sneakers and his lucky gators shirt, and walked all the way to the grocery store. It was a good ten minutes up a winding hill, but he was determined to do this right. He walked out the store with strange looks and bags full of groceries. 

_Hope you like the video, babe @FrankieGrande_

_OMIGOD!!!! WHAT ARE YOU @Ranceypants??? Everyone check out this video of my brave boyfriend coming out not only to his family but also the world! #blessed_

As soon as Frankie tweeted out the link, the views shoot up and _#fruitloopzach_  began trending. Zach's twitter notifications blew up, and he was overwhelmed with all the positive support. Cody and Drew texted him with a simple congrats. Victoria asked him if he had stolen her pink hat for the video. Nicole and Hayden both tweeted out knowing winky faces. The fans where a cross between _I KNEW IT! GET ON THE WINNING TEAM!_ and _wtf??_ Frankie's love and appreciation was overwhelming, and it made Zach's heart swell. He couldn't wait to see Frankie in two days.

The video started out with him lying on his bed and the camera lying on his stomach. He was wearing his Swag tank top and the douche-ist look he could muster.    

"Hi. Zach Rance here with a message for you- yes you! I'm pretty well known on the internet for being the face of _no homo,_  especially after that video that blew up earlier this year,and I'm pretty well known by my friends for not being able to turn down a dare. A couple months back I took up a dare to date Frankie Grande- the talented and wonderful youtuber. But then something crazy happened- I feel in love with him. For real. Well, internet, we're dating, and it's not a dare anymore. And Mom...Dad...I'm in love with a boy. I'm queer. I'm here. Don't believe me?"

Zach adjusted the camera on the table, leaped up, and ripped off his shirt. Then he took a box of fruit loops and poured it on himself as he twerked, "THIS FRAT BOY IS A FRUITLOOP! Cause me and Frankie til the end, baby!"

It was horribly ridiculous and over the top and flamboyant, and Zach loved it that way.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

The video went viral.

Zach wasn't sure why but the internet loved him and his dramatic coming out; he went from being the face of all things No Homo to an LGTB icon of sorts. By the time that the video had gone through it's cycle from tumblr to twitter to (ugh) being a meme on Facebook, Zach had received dozens of calls from all sorts of queer publications for interviews.

"Zach, you really...you really love Frankie?"

"Yah, I do."

"I'm sorry for not being sensitive, but this is just so- so much. I still love you Zach. I didn't say it before, and I regret that. I do. Be careful, sweetie."

Zach's mother, who had been ignoring him ever since he had gotten home, seemed to be slowly but surely accepting the way things where. They had even managed to have a civil conversation about how he and Frankie had gotten together (Zach had excluded the parts about weed and messy handjobs of course).

Peyton was adorable, "Cool, bro! You should invite Frankie to go golfing with us."

"I think I will."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Frankie and Zach went from the are-they-or-aren't-they couple to being the IT couple on campus. If they tweeted about a new smoothie shop, then sales soared. If Frankie wore a new mascara, then all the girls had to figure out what brand and where to get it.

Zach appreciated the fervor of their 'fandom,' but it made it impossible to sneak kisses in before lecture hall if there where ten people trying to capture them kissing for vine. 

"Ugh, I promised that I would upload the new video...can you do it, Zach?" Frankie, his head resting in Zach's lap, batted his lashes, and Zach laughed as he kissed Frankie's forehead.

"I kind of love that the only thing we argue about these days is who's going to post the daily vlog."

"I love this. Us. You," Frankie whispered, and Zach wondered how he could have gotten so lucky. How does one go from being a frat boy whose biggest ambition is pulling chicks to dating the hottest youtuber? Not even Zach was sure. 

All he knew was this was perfect.

"I...I kinda want you to fuck me- for real. Like all the way with your fingers and tongue and, um, everything," Zach admitted, and he loved the way that Frankie's eyes went from loving to lustful within a fraction of a second. Frankie sat up, pushed Zach back, and climbed on top of him.

Frankie loved to tease him, rubbing against Zach, and not let Zach touch him. The second that Frankie told him to stay still when they where doing this, he would go pliant under his touches.

"Mhhhmm, baby, you always look so good flushed and hard for me. You like that? Now, I want to see you finger yourself for me like I know you do when I'm not there. Slowly."

Zach, eagerly, threw off his pants and slide his underwear down as Frankie handed him the lube. He wanted nothing more than to touch himself under Frankie's gaze.

Zach slicked one finger and slid it inside himself, and, though he wanted to pick up the pace, he kept it slow for Frankie to watch. By the time that there where all three fingers, stretching himself out, Zach was making little whimpering and moaning noises in the hopes Frankie would take pity on him.

"So pretty- all spread out and ready. I wonder how long you've wanted this. I bet since the first time you saw me all you wanted was for me to hold you down and fuck you," Zach groaned as he watched Frankie carefully undressing himself, "Be patient, Zachary. If you're a good boy and wait for me then I'll give you a treat."

"I- god. I want you, Frankie. Wanted this for a long time. S-so fucking badly, Frankie."

Frankie, finally naked, teased Zach by caressing his thighs. When he pulled Zach's hand away and told him to stop preparing himself, Zach thought that Frankie was ready. Instead, Frankie licked him there until Zach was screaming _Frankie_ and begging for it.

"My baby's so eager. I want you to hold the bedpost. Can you do that, Zach?"

Zach did what he was told, and, finally, Frankie pushed himself in. God, his mind went hazy with bliss, and he could barely concentrate on anything except for Frankie inside of him. Why had they waited so long to do this?

They started slowly, but soon the bed was shaking, and Zach almost cried as Frankie hit his pleasurable spot over and over again. Frankie fucked him harder and told him to  _shut his slutty, frat boy mouth_ , but Zach couldn't stop moaning. 

The second that Frankie reached under and touched him, Zach came all over their bed sheets. Only one more thrust and Frankie was coming inside him.

They cuddled, still sticky and sweaty, and Frankie pressed loving kisses on Zach's lips. 

"God, we fuck for the first time, and it's like a bad porno...Did you really call me a naughty, frat boy?" Zach giggled into Frankie's chest.

"No, I called you a _slutty_ , frat boy- get it right! And I know you got off from it so don't roll your eyes, Zachary."

"Well, I wouldn't mind making bad pornos with you forever, Frankie," Zach confessed, but what he really mean't was _I love you_.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Zach uploaded the new video for Frankie, and he stripped the bed to wash their sheets. He was halfway through the first cycle, sitting on the washing machine and trying to find whether the math function goes to infinity, when Frankie found him and gave him a thank you kiss.

"I think I was wrong."

"But I thought the great social media moguel Frankie Grande is never wrong?," Zach teased as Frankie gave him another kiss.

"No, I was wrong about you, Zach. I think maybe you do know something about eternity."

"I know that it's worth trying for." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Zach is so sweet. Leave me a comment if you love these two and want to read more works like this one. These fruit loops are FOR SURE in love <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Zankie fic and my first AU! Leave comments and tell me if you like where this is headed ;)


End file.
